Devil god of war and Death
by darkwolfrider
Summary: With the betrayal of those he once called friends and teachers naruto finally decides to drop the mask of idiocy and become a real ninja. however what if on the same day of the betrayal a unknown person decides to capture naruto for his own reasons. how will these actions affect the ninja world. godlike naruto, various bashing, parents alive slight crossovers with animes/games
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To all readers this is my first time writing a fan fiction so please bear with me and any mistakes I make. I will take any helpful advice I can get and any bashing will be ignored. The story will also contain elements from various games and enemies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: The fall of the mask**

In the leaf village naruto was just heading home after a harsh training session alone in a secluded training ground. He was training by himself because his sensei didn't bother to take his training seriously, preferring to focus on the prodigy sasuke while sakura sat on the sidelines and did nothing. He was annoyed at the fact that kakashi was playing favorites and ignoring him, when the first lesson he taught them was to never abandon your comrades and if you did you were lower than trash.

"He can't even follow his own rules" naruto thought to himself, "don't feel bad naruto, it's not your fault your sensei is worthless" kyuubi told naruto. Contrary to the stories naruto and the kyuubi were good friends, naruto having met the fox when he was younger to the villagers taking a beating too far. The fox felt sorry for the life naruto was forced to live and was at the same time impressed with the fact naruto refused to give into the hate surrounding him. When the fox asked naruto why he didn't seek revenge on the village for the torment he has received from them naruto said "would it be worth it even if you would be come just like the villagers".

As naruto was walking towards his apartment he started to hear some familiar voices coming from a restaurant and decided to investigate. He found the entire rookie nine minus himself sitting together and talking, he went to greet them when he started to over hear their conversation.

"Naruto is so useless" sakura said "I agree he is just pretending to be a ninja" ino said "remind me again why we have to be friends with him again shikamaru" kiba asked. Shikamaru sighed and said" troublesome, it's because naruto contains kyuubi and needs to stay happy so that the fox can't escape and cause problems for the village". Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing everyone of the kids who graduated from his class was believed to be his friend but in fact it was all a lie.

He continued to listen to find out how they knew about him containing kyuubi in the first. "It's lucky ino used her mind walker jutsu on him and discovered the truth" kiba said. "I can't believe he is allowed to walk around the village without anyone watching him" ino commented. Naruto didn't bother listening to any more of the conversation and moved quietly away from group.

Everything was a lie, the friendship that he believed he had was nothing but a lie. He thought it couldn't get any worse when Kami decided to kick in when he was down. Naruto saw all of the jonin teachers and others sitting and talking. He was about to continue on his way home so he can be alone when he over head that conversation they were having was about him. "Why do you bother teaching naruto anything he is a failure as a ninja?" Kurenai said to kakashi.

This made naruto angry because kakashi didn't even bother teaching him in the first place, and he had the teachers in the academy messing him up at any chance they could thus making him the dead last. Naruto couldn't believe what a fool he was that anyone actually cared for him apart from ayame and her father. Even iruka didn't care for him, what he said on the night mizuki turned traitor was just to befriend naruto and make sure he didn't run off with the scroll.

He found this out a few days ago when overheard iruka in a bar bragging about how he earned the fox's brat trust. Naruto couldn't bother to hear any more and chose to head home ASAP so he could think about what he just learned.

The people of the village believed that they knew naruto but the one they knew is nothing but a mask created so naruto could train alone by him without being watched. Kyuubi has always talked to naruto about removing the mask but naruto refused. Now seems like a good time to stop playing the fool and take his role as a ninja seriously.

He arrived at home and activated the security seals so he could be alone. He then released the henge he had on himself dispelling the image of the orange knucklehead and showing the real naruto. He wore black steel toe boots dark blue pants and a burnt orange t-shirt. Naruto also went to the hidden door inside his apartment and stored his blades and gear in the room.

Naruto owned three powerful blades two he found while exploring the village while the other he got as a gift from a friend before she died. All three of the blades were classified as zanpakuto because they all contained spirits that bonded with their wielders making them stronger.

The two blades he found hidden in the village were Ryūjin Jakka the fire based blade whose spirit was in the shape of phoenix. Naruto remembered how he located the blade while he was exploring the hokage monument. It was hidden in a cave behind the monument; the cave itself was also hidden by the forest that was located in the same area.

Senbonzakura is a zanpakuto that attacks with sakura flower petals that are sharp enough to cut through anything. (**Senbonzakura appearance is the same as he appears in the anime). **

The last of his zanpakuto is called Hyorinmaru which gives naruto the ability to use ice style attacks. Naruto remembers how he got this weapon from haku. She gave him the blade the day before the final battle on the bridge in waves. The two of them already becoming close before, naruto even talked haku and zabuza into coming back to the village with them to start over, naruto feels anger bubbling up inside as he remembers how they were killed by kakashi even though they had surrendered. This is one event he will never forgive his self-centered sensei for doing.

Naruto just sighed to himself; he was just so fed up of having to play the part of the fool. "Naruto with everything that we heard today maybe it's time to drop the mask." Kyuubi said,

"I believe you are right, it's time to everyone what I can really do." Naruto said. "And I will do that starting tomorrow" naruto said. Both naruto and kyuubi got ready for sleep and prepared for the chaos that tomorrow will bring.

However unknown to naruto he was being watched from the shadows by a group of four people with unknown intensions. The leader of the group made a motion to contact his leader for orders over the radio. "The target is ready, should we move in and capture the target?" shadow leader said. "Yes; wait until morning then move in to capture him when he has all three blades and capture him" leader said "We need the blades in his possession, failure is not an option in this situation." The leader said firmly. The shadow leader just gave an acknowledgement that he understood and told his men to prepare for tomorrow.

While naruto got into bed his mind was buzzing with anticipation of the shakeup he will cause the next day unaware of the group watching him and the chaos they would bring to his life.

**An: ****first chapter done, any helpful advice will be welcomed while any flames or hurtful advice will be ignored. **

**One more thing: to anyone who says they can do a better job writing a fanfic then put up or shut up! This wasn't an easy thing to do, it is difficult to transfer what's in your head to paper or word in this case.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Welcome to the next chapter in this saga. Once again helpful advice is welcomed while flamers and haters will be ignored.**

**To the people who reviewed the first chapter thank you and please keep on reviewing.**

**Ch. 2: The fox's capture and the rising darkness**

The sun shone through the window waking our hero from sleep, "darn sun" naruto said. He then got ready for another day of wearing his mask when he remembered everything that happened yesterday.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream" naruto said to himself, "I am sorry kit but it wasn't a dream" kyuubi said. Naruto sighed to himself; he felt anger and disappointment at his so called friends pretending to be nice to him and lying to his face. The jonin teachers weren't much better in his eyes.

They said he had no talent being a ninja because he was the dead last in the academy, but that wasn't his fault all of the teachers did everything they could to ruin his career. Naruto then felt phantom pains in his upper right arm and noticed the mark from the Devil's playground was the cause of this.

He got this mark/brand during the time he served time at the prison for an incident when he was six in the academy. Sasuke and kiba pushed him too far and naruto reacted in self-defense, he was the one that got in trouble even though it happened in front of the other classmates.

Naruto was sentenced to a life sentence due to the brutal attack (in the civilian council's eye's on the Emo prince {sasuke} and Mr. Kibbles {kiba}. He only served five years of the sentence due to the special program that the prison sponsored. It was death match and other brutal events that the inmate's competed in. if you win so many you can earn your freedom.

Naruto shook his head get rid of past memories, he was going to train some more in his kenjutsu styles. Kakashi had given the team the day off so he could purchase the newest copy in his dime store porn series.

As naruto got ready to head to his secluded training ground the group that was watching him yesterday got ready to make their move. The group members each had their own code names to hide their identities. The leader was called smoke while the others were called sub-zero, reptile, jade, and Cyrax. The names referred to the individual skills they had (**the clothes are same as in the mortal kombat game Cyrax and jade wearing the same outfit as smoke and sub-zero with only their clothes having personal colors**) . "When do make our move to capture the target?" jade asked smoke. "Once he reaches the training ground we will move in and we must also make sure he brought zanpakuto blades with him as well" smoke replied. "Will the target may be hard to subdue at first?" sub-zero asked. "No, I have been given a special drug that will make sub doing him easy. It was designed to work on the bijuu hosts" smoke said. "And with the lazy security the village has it won't be too difficult to get him out of the village either" Cyrax replied.

Naruto reached his destination at the hidden training ground after having a big breakfast for a hard day of training. Kyuubi made sure naruto at more than ramen early on in his life. Naruto remembered the fox telling him he needed to eat food other than ramen otherwise he would have problems in the future.

As naruto took out the blades in preparation for training the shadow group made their move. Naruto who was distracted with yesterday's events didn't see or sense the group coming until it was too late. The man in gray used several fast strikes to force naruto of balance while the one in yellow struck him from behind. The man in blue restrained him while the women injected him with an unknown drug from a syringe.

It wasn't long before naruto felt the effects of the drug, his movements became sluggish and the same time his vision became blurry. The drug also affected his link with kyuubi preventing him from helping. Smoke then put seals on naruto to suppress kyuubi's charka from leaking or helping naruto.

"Sub-zero pick up the boy, jade seal the swords away for travel" smoke ordered. The blades sealed themselves inside naruto's arm taking the form of the different tattoos. Ryūjin Jakka took the form of a phoenix surrounded by fire; Hyorinmaru was a dragon with ice on both sides, and Senbonzakura was a mask with swirling sakura blossoms surrounding it (**the mask is the same as the one Senbonzakura wears in the anime**).

With their objective in hand the group moved out ad began their long journey home, naruto still asleep due to the drug was unable to see where the group was heading or what will happen when they reach their destination. 

At hidden base in the land of demons; the group finally made it to their base with naruto and tow. "That wasn't a hard mission to do." Jade stated "it is mostly because the village doesn't care for the boy that much and their security was so lax." Sub-zero said "the ninja of the hidden leaf have gotten lazy since the last war ended." Cyrax replied

Smoke entered the code into the keypad and the doors opened, there to greet them was the man in charge of the base. Dr. Mengele was the head doctor and the main in charge of all operations of the base. "Good I see you have the target, did he give you much trouble?" Dr. Mengele asked "No trouble at all." smoke replied "With the boy here I can begin the procedure that my master asked me to perform on him." Dr. Mengele stated "doctor if I may ask, why you need this boy?" jade asked "I was told by my master to use the kyuubi container in order to complete my experiment." Dr. Mengele said "With the boy in my possession I can complete my work for the ultimate ninja warrior." Dr. Mengele stated with that statement Dr. Mengele ordered naruto to be brought to the labs and prepped for surgery to begin. The good doctor knew that time was of the essence and that his master didn't like to be kept waiting.

For unknown to any of the others in the base his master wasn't human but a powerful entity that contacted him after his group discovered an ancient temple. The temple walls were covered the designs of demons and other unknown creatures. In the bottom of the temple he discovered a mysterious arch way covered in strange designs, while examining the arch the runes suddenly lit up and a doorway formed in the center of the arch.

Dr. Mengele was on the upper portion of the room so he was safe from the carnage that followed from the door opening. Demons (**scarecrows from devil may cry 4**) came through the door killing all of the people on the lower floor, he was about to be killed but the demon stopped before the blade could reach him. They instead brought him down to the doorway, when he was in front of it a strange creature appeared. The creature was a man made entirely of smoke (**Lucifer's human form in Dante's inferno**) it spoke to him offering a deal that would spare his life. He would give him the tools needed to create a powerful warrior and he would transform the person that he selected, if he agreed to this the creature would spare his life.

Dr. Mengele agreed without a second thought, he had very little problem with experimenting on other people. With the pact sealed the smoke creature transformed the temple into a base of operations for the doctor and gave him the supplies for the job. Unknown to the doctor the creature activated all of the other gateways in the elemental nations, however unlike the one the doctor discovered it would take time before they would for activate.

Dr. Mengele began the preparations needed to undertake his task, his first objective was to create a team that could sneak in to the village and take the target without raising the alarm. After some failures smoke, cyrax, sub-zero, and jade were created, they were the first surviving subjects in the super ninja program. Dr. Mengele was happy they did their job without problems, for now he must begin the transformation process on naruto.

The first step in the procedure was to inject the subject with the code-M formula; it would strengthen all of the subject's muscles, bones, and organs to superior standard. He would stronger, faster and tougher than any normal shinobi. The second step was to inject certain bloodlines that were on the list given to him. This process would kill normal people, but not naruto his healing ability made it possible to survive the process and us the bloodlines.

The third step was to inject the obtained the flesh of the different tailed beasts that Dr. Mengele ordered smoke and his team to obtain. This was difficult to do since all of the beasts we sealed inside hosts. Once all of the samples were obtained, Dr. Mengele was then able to modify them so naruto would obtain the unique abilities of each of the tailed beasts. From the one tailed raccoon he would can high level control over sand and the six tailed slug sample will give naruto the ability to use bubble release techniques.

The fourth and final step was to inject naruto with the contents of the two special containers that his master had given him. His master told him not to use the contents on any one else but naruto. The doctor was only told that the two containers contained the blood of two powerful and ancient being.

With the process completed Dr. Mengele looked at naruto noticed that he noticed that the boy had gone through a strange transformation, he was no easily 6'0 feet and now had well developed muscles. His skin was also like iron, it was hard to pierce. When he moved to inject naruto with more of the knock-out drug the needle broke upon contact with his skin.

This was a problem because without the drug naruto would awaken soon and lash out against his captures. Dr. Mengele ordered seals to be placed on naruto to keep him knocked out. However while this was going on outside his body naruto was in the seal talking with kyuubi, the seal preventing them from talking had burned off during the surge before his transformation.

"What have they done to me?" naruto asked "they have injected you with a variety of different things, I recognize some of them being pieces of my brothers and sisters along with some bloodlines." Kyuubi said naruto then noticed how weak his friend looked and immediately knew something was wrong. "How are you okay kurama? You don't look so good." Naruto said "No; the entire process has weakened me too much. I am afraid that I won't live much longer" kurama said. The procedure that the doctor put naruto though took its toll on kurama; he had to use all of remaining energy to keep naruto alive. This meant that kurama was weak enough to be fully absorbed by the seal.

Naruto was in tears his first and only friend was dying and there was nothing he could do to help him. Kurama gave a tear-filled goodbye to his friend and allowed the seal to absorb him completely; the large rush of energy burnt away the seals holding naruto down and allowed him to awaken.

The energy wave also caused problems in the real world; several containers ruptured exploding while setting off a chain reaction in the lab. The explosions and energy wave caused the demons gate's energy to become unstable and rupture, this forced that gate open and act like a vacuum sucking anything inside to be transported to an unknown place.

Naruto did his best to hold on to the table he was strapped down on before but his grip eventually loosed and he was sucked through the portal. The last thing he saw before being pulled though was the entire lab exploding and the doctor and his men being consumed by the explosion.

Naruto fell through a swirling tunnel; the tunnel was made of ever changing swirling lights. He fell for unknown amount of time until a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel. (**I know it's corny**) He was slammed hard on to a stone like floor, he was surrounded by darkness and could only see as far the light extended.

He then heard footsteps from all around him and circling him, they suddenly stopped as quickly as they appeared. "I will not harm you unless you make me; I only wish to know where I am." Naruto said. Naruto then heard a dark chuckle come from right in front of him "you will not be harming us; for it is us that will be harming you." The man in the shadows replied "As for were you are?" the voice replied as the man speaking stepped into the light. Naruto was caught off guard by the man's appearance the man was dressed in full black leather but the most disturbing feature was his head was covered in pins. (**The man is pinhead from hell raiser and the world is his realm**) "You are in a place between heaven and hell and there is no escape from here." Pinhead stated

Naruto knew he was in big trouble.

**AN:**** there is the second chapter done. As you can see for naruto it is out of the pan into the friar.**

**The next chapter will describe what happens in the village while naruto is imprisoned by the good doctor.**

**Please review with good ideas any flamers or haters will be ignored. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Welcome to the next chapter in this saga. Once again helpful advice is welcomed while flamers and haters will be ignored.**

**I would like to thank all those who have chosen to favorite my story, selected to follow it, or have posted reviews. I just ask that those who read the story try to leave some feedback; it helps me know that I am doing a good job with the story and not just making a fool out of myself. **

**Ch. 3 the return of the fallen part.1 **

(Day 3 of naruto's capture)

It was quiet in the leaf village, everyone one was enjoying the peace and going about their day. No one had noticed that the village was missing a certain blond haired prankster. All of the genin teams and their senseis went about their day as normal. Kakashi didn't even notice or care that naruto wasn't at team practice; he was to focused on training the emo prince while the pink howler monkey watched in awe of his great emoness. However the hokage was aware that something was off but was unable to investigate in the matter due to the fact the council and his paperwork kept him busy. The feeling sarutobi had been was a feeling of unease; it was telling him that something big was coming.

**AN: I will be skipping around a lot in this chapter because it is mostly shows what happens in the village when naruto was captured.**

(Two months after naruto's capture)

It was an average day in the leaf village everyone was going about their usual business unaware of the change that would be coming today. A change the caused by the return of the village's greatest hero and the truth he would bring to light. As usual sarutobi was working in his office fighting against a mighty foe, this foe taking the form of paperwork that needed to complete for the village to run smoothly. Sarutobi sighed to himself, for the past two months the village had been unusually quiet. "The village is missing something or someone important." Sarutobi thought to himself. It was unclear to him what was missing, but it would soon become very obvious to everyone on who was missing in the village. Sarutobi looked out in the village hoping to find the answer to his question but found nothing that gave any hints to what or where the answer lies.

Meanwhile at the main gate two familiar faces were once again on guard duty. They were known as the eternal chuunin because they were at that rank as long as anyone can remember, they were Izumo and Kotetsu. They were the duo selected for gate duty that day a job they were both very familiar with. Like sarutobi, they also felt someone or something was missing in the village. "The village sure has been quiet the past two months." Izumo said "Yeah, it feels like the village lost something or someone that made the village seem brighter than before. "Kotetsu replied. A thought then struck Kotetsu with large force, "hey Izumo, have you seen naruto around lately? " Kotetsu asked "No, I haven't seen him anywhere in the village since a couple of months ago now that I think about it." Izumo replied. They both started to get worried about their friend. They had encountered naruto a few years prior and enjoyed his company. They even helped out in some of his pranks on the village just for laughs. Both men were becoming concerned they friend hadn't stopped by to talk to them in two months, naruto usually came to talk to the wonder duo whenever he wanted to talk to some who would listen to him or to rope the duo in on one of his pranks. "After work we should ask the hokage if he has seen naruto before we raise any alarms. "Kotetsu said. "Agreed." Izumo replied

Both men were pulled from their thoughts when they heard a large group approaching them. The group looked like a family the smallest figure was a girl about the rookie nine's age. She had long red hair bright green eyes; she wore a dark blue shirt and shinobi style pants and open toed sandals. She had a green jacket on that a whirlpool shape sewn on the front on her back she carried a katana which looked normal to the duo. The other two figures were both well known to the duo because of how famous they were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki two shinobi thought to have been killed several years ago. (**AN: minato's and kushina's appearances are the same as the animes) **Izumo and Kotetsu were confused on how they were still alive but both new this would cause a major disturbance in the village.

Fast forwarding to sarutobi's office he prayed for any kind of distraction from the evil paperwork when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. Sarutobi found that his prayers were answered and told whoever was at the door to come in. Sarutobi however received the shock of his life when his successor walked in to the room with his wife, both thought to have been dead since the kyuubi attack. "You look like you have a ghost old man" Minato said. "He probably has dear, we were believed to be killed on the night naruto was born." Kushina said "How are both of you still alive, you two were presumed dead after the attack. "Sarutobi stated

"I survived the sealing process but was left weakened it, so Kushina took me to a hidden area in the land of fire so I could recover." Minato said "we believed that naruto would be taken care by his godparents until we returned to the village, so where is our son?" Kushina asked "he should be training with Kakashi at this moment in time, I will summon him to the office." Sarutobi stated Sarutobi was worried because minato and Kushina expected naruto to have been raised by his godparents which weren't even close to the truth.

Sarutobi was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard the knocking at the door; he called the person to come in revealing said person to be Kakashi. Kakashi himself was caught off guard when he realized who was in the office with the hokage. Shock was written all over Kakashi's face when he saw his sensei standing alive and well in the office. "Long times no see a Kakashi" minato said casually. "Sensei you're still alive, this is unbelievable!" Kakashi exclaimed "it's good to see you too, can you tell me naruto is?" minato asked "we have been waiting a long time to introduce him to his sister." Kushina said "naruto the dead last and worthless shinobi can't be your son." Kakashi said "Don't call our son that Kakashi, he should been raised and trained by his godparents so he should be a fine shinobi." Kushina said "tsunade hasn't been in the village since the night you to died, and jiraiya avoids the boy whenever he comes to the village. " Sarutobi stated "So who was watching over naruto then?" Kushina asked "no one was placed in the orphanage until he was old enough to live on his own." Sarutobi said "Why do you care so much about the demon sensei he nearly caused your death." Kakashi said Kushina then smacked Kakashi across the face her anger quickly rising the surface and her hair taking the shape of nine tails "Naruto is not a demon; he never was he is our son that we asked to be treated like a hero." Kushina stated angrily "Didn't the villagers follow my last request Sarutobi, the one where I asked naruto to be praised for holding back the demon?" minato asked

Sarutobi didn't say anything he just looked away in shame unable to look minato in the eyes. Minato then realized that is son may suffered greatly under the hands of the villagers. Both he and Kushina realized they had to make up for their mistakes as soon as they can. There first step would be to find naruto so they could explain everything and beg for his forgiveness.

**AN: I am choosing to end the chapter here because I want to update the story with something. I will try to get the next chapter started soon; there may be some delay while I recover from having my wisdom teeth so please bare with me time wise. **

**Also please review the story and leave good comments as well thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **Welcome to the next chapter in this saga. Once again helpful advice is welcomed while flamers and haters will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I would like to thank all the people who have favorited the story, that tells me my story must be doing well so far. As usual I will continue to ask for reviews only because they may give me ideas for the story.**

Ch. 3 the return of the fallen part.2

Minato quickly called for the anbu hiding in the shadows of the office, "I want you to locate Naruto by that I mean my son and not the demon you people believe him to be." Minato said The anbu quickly moved out in order to find our hero in order to avoid the wraith of their leader. "We trusted you to keep naruto safe while I recovered from the sealing process, why did you turn your back on our son sarutobi" minato stated "I didn't have a choice in the matter the council override me at every turn" sarutobi said "That is no excuse you are the hokage you make the decisions for the village not the council" kushina stated angrily

Kakashi tried to sneak away to avoid kushina's infamous wrath, but was soon stopped by kushina's chains. "Where do you think you are going Kakashi?" kushina stated "I was just going to find naruto and bring him to you like you asked. "Kakashi said the look in kushina's and minato's eyes told Kakashi that they weren't in the mood for excuses. "What do you mean when you said that naruto was a worthless shinobi?" minato asked Kakashi realized he had to tell them the truth or risk even more of kushina's wraith. He explained to minato and kushina that naruto was the dead last in the academy and he had very skills as a ninja.

He tried to tell them in a way that would not affect him in any shape or form; however neither one of the parents believed a word that Kakashi said. They both felt that there was more to this than what they were telling them. Soon enough they forced both shinobi to spill their guts, telling the parents about how naruto was screwed up in the academy by the teachers and Kakashi did nothing to fix naruto's problems. Both parents realized that they had royally screwed up their son; they both knew that they had a lot to make up for when they met face to face. It was at this time that the three elders or (three stooges) came into the office to see what all the commotion was about, they first things they saw were a not dead and very angry Minato and kushina all three realized they must have found out how their son was treated and were now on the war path.

Nasumi the younger sister of naruto was helping the anbu find her brother, she was using her ability as a sensor to try and locate her brother by looking for the fox's charka signature. She knew what the signature felt like because her mother has lingering remnants of fox's charka from when she held the beast before naruto. Unfortunely for her there were no large amounts of the fox's energy in the village from what she could sense. She started to grow worried because there was no sign of the fox's charkra hence no sign of naruto, however naruto could be training in secret hiding the foxes charkra. Nasumi chose to look around the village and see if she could find any clues on her brother's whereabouts.

While searching for clues to her brother's location she ran into a group of young ninja genin rank based on their age. "Maybe they could tell me something about my brother or his possible training locations" nasumi thought to herself. (**The genin are the rookie nine in case anyone is wondering) **Kiba was the first person to spot nasumi approaching the group; "Look at the hot red head coming towards us, she looks very hot" kiba said sasuke said nothing but silently agreed with kiba. "She going to try and take sasuke-kun away from me" ino and sakura thought chouji and shino both stayed silent and in choji's case munched on chips shikamaru merely said his catch phrase "troublesome".

"Can you guys give me any information on naruto uzumaki?" nasumi asked "Why do you want to know about that loser, I am twice the ninja he is" kiba said "Yeah, naruto is a worthless person who shouldn't even be a shinobi" sakura said ino nodded her head in agreement. Nasumi was growing angrier by the second, these people were putting down her brother and it was making her extremely angry. Sakura was wrapping out a fan girl rant about how useless naruto was and how he kept getting in her and sasuke's way when nasumi had heard enough. Before anyone could react nasumi decked sakura in the face, the others were shocked by the sudden violence by this unknown person.

Ino was the first to speak "Why did you hit sakura for?" "I got tired of her bad mouthing my brother; she has no right to criticize anyone she is nothing more than a weak fan girl" nasumi said The others were surprised at what she said, "Why would you claim the dead last as your brother, he is an orphan who's parents probably gave him up because he was so worthless." Ino said "his parents are probably just drug addicts anyways" kiba said Nasumi couldn't believe what she was hearing her parents told her stories about how wonderful the village was and how the people always treated you fairly, but these people treated naruto like garbage. "You're wrong about who naruto's parents are, they are minato and kushina the yellow flash and the red devil (**This is just what I am going to call her since her other nickname is too long for me to spell)" **nasumi said The genin stared at her with disbelief they believed naruto was a demon since they knew about the fox. "Yeah right, there is no way naruto is the son of the fourth hokage he is just the nine tailed fox in hiding" kiba stated ino and sakura agreed with kiba while the others said nothing. Nasumi having heard enough of the taunts about her brother chose to leave the group before their stupidity wore off on her.

Before she could get to far sasuke decided to make his move on nasumi, the daughter of two powerful shinobi would produce strong offspring. The fact that she was beautiful was another plus in sasuke's mind. Sasuke quickly grabbed nasumi's arm immediately getting her attention "Why don't you become one of my wives and help me bring back the glorious uchiha clan, it could give you untold glory and fame." Sasuke said Nasumi was enraged this jerk did nothing but speak badly about her brother and now he wants her to become one of his wives, this emo-jerk was in for a rude awakening. "I refuse, I want nothing to do with a person like you." Nasumi said Sasuke was first shocked then enraged, how do this girl refuse him he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Before sasuke could try anything on nasumi an anbu quickly appeared on the scene and told nasumi that she was wanted in the hokages office immediately. The anbu then placed a hand on nasumi and moved them both to the office. Back with the others they had a lot going on in their minds. Ino and sakura were both enraged by the fact some hussy tried to move in on their man. Kiba was angry at sasuke be caused he wanted to claim nasumi as his own mate. Shino and shikamaru were both in deep thought about what they were told by nasumi, she raised many questions and neither of them had the answers to them.

**Three months after minato's and family return **

Minato sighed to himself in frustration, a few days after his and his families return to the village he chose to take back the hokage position from sarutobi. The council were ecstatic that the hero of the leaf returned to the village. They were later shocked by the fact that he wanted to know where naruto was, they asked him why he wanted to find the demon child. One council member foolishly asked minato if he was going to kill the demon child once and for all, the council was later shocked when kushina cut down the council member in cold blood. When asked why kushina killed the council member, she said would not tolerate any comments about her son being a demon. The claims were met with disbelief until minato and kushina proved their claims. The villagers also denied their claims when minato announced his return, the villagers later begged the namikaze family for forgiveness but received none from any member of the family. Minato was disgusted to find out how badly naruto was treated by the village and he was furious with his supposed friends for not helping naruto when he needed it the most.

Kushina held nothing back making sure those who let her down knew how bad they messed up. Kakashi was recovering in the hospital from the beating kushina gave him, the council tried to punish kushina for benching one of their strongest shinobi but kushina chose to ignore them. Nasumi also had problems of her own with the rookie nine (**minus naruto**) sasuke and kiba kept trying to date her or in kiba's case get into her pants. She also had to deal with ino and sakura bad mouthing her for trying to steal their sasuke away from them, he just ignored them when they appeared our knocked them out when they tried to attack her.

The village wasn't fairing that well because the fire daimyo found out about naruto's treatment growing up with the village he was furious, minato and the daimyo knew each other because he saved his son's life during the third war. Minato sighed to himself and looked out at the village that betrayed his trust; it was in repairs because of the recent demon attacks. He didn't know why they started appearing since they haven't been any demons in nation besides the bijuu since the first shinobi war. The attacks were happening all over the nation with all villages feeling the effects of the attacks. Minato was pulled from his thoughts by an anbu appearing and telling him that demons were attacking the front gate again. Minato quickly headed to the gate with kushina and an anbu squad meeting up with on the road.

When they reached the gate all of the demons were killed and the only ones standing there were a group of people wearing the same symbol on their jackets, however the one that stood out the most was a tall man with hair similar to minato. The two most defining features on the person were his piercing blue eyes and his whisker marks on his cheeks. Minato and kushina both had one thought going through their head "Naruto?" they said simultaneously

**AN: well here is the next chapter in the story; sorry it took so long to get out. To any flamers out there who complain about how slow a writer puts up new stories I tell them this; put one up you and see how easy it is to write one. This is my first story and it is difficult to switch from a reading viewpoint to a writer's viewpoint.**

**I am also thinking about writing a different story in addition to this one, I am not sure when I will start it but I have a general idea on how the first couple of chapters are going to be written out so please be patient with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: welcome to the next installment of this story, I am sorry that my updates take so long but I don't have word on my computer at home so I have a hard time getting things done. The only place that has word is the library in my town; I can't go there that often though. As usual I ask for any helpful advice or review any flamers or hate will be ignored. I would also like to encourage people to read my other story that I have posted, I will switch back and forth on updating the two stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

Ch. 5 The return of the Hero

**Last time on dragon ball Z (oops I mean naruto)**

When they reached the gate all of the demons were killed and the only ones standing there were a group of people wearing the same symbol on their jackets, however the one that stood out the most was a tall man with hair similar to minato. The two most defining features on the person were his piercing blue eyes and his whisker marks on his cheeks. Minato and kushina both had one thought going through their head "Naruto?" they said simultaneously **(the symbol on their jackets is the Expendables symbol from the movies)**

**Present time:**

Minato and kushina couldn't believe their eyes their missing son was standing right in front of them but instead of being the same age as the other genin he was a full grown adult. Both wondered what happened to their son and who the people were with him. "How do you know our leaders name and who are you? " A woman with long red hair asked she was wearing black boots with black pants and a red vest and red and black jacket. She also had two different blades at her waist "we know his name because he is our son" minato said "that is not possible I thought my parents died the night I was born" naruto coolly stated Naruto was uneasy because his parents were alive and he didn't know wither or not they had intentionally left in the village on purpose. "After the sealing the death god did not take my soul but instead left me weakened, your mother knew of a place she could take me to be healed but we had to leave you in the village for your own safety" Minato said. Naruto could tell that they told him no lies, thanks to the village he is able to tell when someone is lying to him. Naruto just sighed and held his head; he could feel a headache coming on from just trying to make sense of this madness. "I can tell you're not lying to me, but that doesn't mean either of you are forgiven just yet the three of us will sit down and have a nice long chat in the future. In which you will answer my questions" naruto said. Minato and kushina both sighed at least their son was going to give them a chance. "Naruto where have you been for the past six months?" kushina asked "I have been gone for only six months." Naruto stated Time must move differently in the dimensions and worlds I have visited naruto thought to him. "It's a long and complicated story I was originally kidnapped from the village by strange people who then brought me to a doctor who was ordered by some else to turn me into a weapon" Naruto said. Before naruto could continue on with the explanation an anbu dropped in. "Lord Hokage the council has called a meeting to talk about the group at the main gates and the fact that your son is leading them" he said. Minato sighed annoyed that his reunion with his son is interrupted by the council. "Naruto I would like you and a few members of your group to come with me to the council chambers" minato said. "All right I will come with you to the meeting I want Zhuge, Mamiya, Ryu, and zeno to come with me to the council chambers. (Zhuge** Liang sleeping dragon from puzzles and dragons forest Image, Mamiya from fist of the north star but with her wearing the clothes previously described, Ryu from street fighter and Zeno from hunter x hunter 2011) **Therest of the group go into town and get something to eat. With that the two groups headed out. Minato and kushina couldn't help but stare at their son, multiple questions running through their minds. "Why do you look like an adult and where have you been?" kushina asked "My changes and my disappearance from the village where caused by a mad doctor under the command of some else, how long have I been missing? "Naruto asked. "You have been missing for six months, son." Minato said "While It may have been gone for that amount of time in the elemental nations I am afraid the amount of time that I have been missing is a lot longer than that." Naruto stated however; before naruto could explain on what he meant the group had already reached the council chambers.

Naruto sighed to himself and couldn't help remember all the times he has been brought here and forced to listen to the civilian council complaining about him and accusing him of everything imaginable. "Is something the matter dad?" Mamiya asked "No, nothing just old memories acting up." Naruto said Naruto then opened the doors and the group stepped into the room. The full council was in attendance even sarutobi was present acting as an advisor to minato though. "Hokage sama, would you tell us who the people with you are?" one of the nameless civilian members asked. "I see you chose to take back your old position minato" naruto stated minato sighed at the way his son addressed him. "It's been a long while old man your looking older than the last time I saw you." Naruto stated Sarutobi wondered who this person was and why did he address him in such a familiar way, it wasn't until he saw the whisker marks on his cheeks did he recognize who he was. "Naruto, is that you?" sarutobi "It's me old man it's been a while since we last saw each other hasn't. When the civilian council saw it was the demon come back they went into an uproar.

"The demon has returned we must kill it before it can take its revenge on us." One of the civilian members said naruto shook his head in annoyance after being gone for so long he figured the idiots would grow a brain and realize he is not the nine tailed fox. Thinking that naruto couldn't help but think back to his friends sacrifice to save him, even after so long he still misses the big fuzz ball. "I thought I made myself clear my son is not a demon" kushina said "Enough, we don't have time for this; we what to know where you have been boy" danzo said "you still act the same way danzo" naruto thought to himself. Naruto never trusted the elder he always got bad vibes from him. "To answer your question I was taken from the village by an unknown group of solders under the command of a mad doctor, the doctor then experimented on me, it wasn't until later on that I found out he was following orders from someone else." Naruto said "What happened to the fox I can no longer sense it's energy from inside you" kushina "The fox is gone it died from the stress of the experiments done to me" naruto said

"Hurray the fox is gone" a nameless civilian council member said. Naruto sighed to himself he should have known that the news of his friends death would only bring joy to the villagers. "Who are the people that where with you at the gate?" minato asked they are part of a group that I formed, after the fox was fully absorbed the seal the energy caused the arch stone gate **(The stone arch gate from the first Borderlands game that the final boss comes out of)** to react and activate some sort of portal and suck me inside, after that I have been traveling all over just trying to get home and meeting new people and making comrades along the way" naruto said "I believe we should detain these people and take their weapons and powers for the good of the village" danzo stated calmly. "And what makes you think I will allow that to happen." Naruto stated calmly "I will not let you hurt my group for your own desires. "Naruto said danzo said nothing in replay but glared at naruto for his defiance of his will. "The boy has become far more difficult to deal with in his time away from the village" danzo thought "Are these people always like this, demanding people to do what they want?" Ryu asked "Pretty much" naruto said

The council room soon descended into a massive argument over naruto's return and his group of people he brought with him. Finally minato had enough. "Everyone be quiet" minato said "But Hokage-sama; we don't know if these people are trust worthy or not they could try to bring us harm" a nameless council member said While this was going on naruto couldn't help but sigh to himself over what a pain the council was being. Minato then remembered how his son's group easily took out the demons at the gate and got an idea. "Naruto you and your team a well experienced at fighting demons right?" minato asked "yeah we are" naruto said "Son; I would like to hire you and your group to help protect the village against the demons." Minato said "Hokage sama, are you sure that this is a good idea we don't need any help from this person or his team we don't even know if they will be able to handle the demons at all?" a nameless council member asked

"Our group can easily handle anything and anyone that gets put in our way." Mamiya stated in a confidante tone "be careful Mamiya, don't let yourself become to overconfident." Zhuge Liang said "Is that so then perhaps you wouldn't mine a little wager would you?" Rose haruno asked it didn't take long for naruto and his group to see where this was going. "I take it you want to test our skills to see if we are telling the truth." Naruto calmly stated "Yes; we will have five different battles our leaf shinobi vs. your group." Danzo said "And what of the wager?" Zhuge asked "if naruto's group wins they can do what the fourth wants but if they lose they must turn over all of their weapons and gear." Danzo said the council descended into an uproar following the end of Danzo's sentence. "That's fine with me, I have full confidence in my team" naruto stated with no hesitation. The other members of the group we seeing what naruto meant what he said about the council being a pain to deal with. "Four of the five battles will against the field specialists of the leaf and the final battle will be leader against leader battle." Danzo said.

"So my team will be up against the jonin teachers sounds easy enough." Naruto thought to himself. Before anything else could be said a strange white light flashed inside the room, when the light died done there were several new people in the room, the members of the group that could be identified were met with shock because currently standing in the room are the first and second Hokages, Mito, and Madara. In the room also was beautiful woman who radiated power. "I am kami; I am here to speak with naruto" No one in the council room said anything everyone was to frozen in shock to answer.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done I had and writers block delaying me at every turn. As usual any helpful advice is welcomed while all flames will be ignored.**


End file.
